


Romantic Notions

by kay_obsessive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Mei has never been so foolish as to think someone in her position could marry solely for love. Still, she always hoped such affection might grow naturally within that marriage, a partnership becoming a friendship and then something more.
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Lan Fan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Romantic Notions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



“This is an insult to the Chang clan!”

Mei’s outburst comes after several painful minutes of squirming and fidgeting and biting her tongue and ends with her jumping to her feet and raising her clenched fists in a show of her deep offense.

Her aunt tuts and pulls her unceremoniously back to her seat, resumes working on twisting her long hair into long braids. “If it’s an insult, it’s one we need badly,” she says without sympathy, jabbing a pin in a bit too roughly as she starts winding the braids into intricate patterns atop Mei’s head. “We won’t survive without the protection and resources of a stronger clan.”

That calms Mei’s flash of rage, though indignation settles burning in her throat and stays there. She’ll do anything she can to save her people, but it stings that her own power is so limited that this is the best she can manage. “They could have offered someone more suitable,” she grumbles.

“The girl may not have your status, but her family has been close to the prince’s for generations. They value her greatly. And the Yao clan benefits from this match as much as we do; don’t let any of them tell you any different.” Her aunt punctuates this last sentence with a pointed gesture of her remaining pins as she stands to walk around Mei and inspect her work. 

Mei grimaces and not just from the tweaking and tugging of her hair. Yes, the Yao clan will certainly benefit. With the guaranteed silent support of another royal descendent behind them, even one from so poor a clan, their claim will hold significant weight. The Twelfth Prince of Xing is likely to ascend the throne. 

Mei tells herself again that the survival of her people is all that matters.

Stopping in front of her, her aunt smiles. “Perfect,” she says, reaching out to coax one last loose strand into place. “Your bride will be speechless when she sees you.”

_That won’t be much of a difference_ , Mei thinks but manages not to say. She stands with a heavy sigh and follows her aunt out the door and through the halls toward the ceremonial courtyard.

She has actually met Lan Fan once before, if one can truly call it that. She was invited to observe her at her work in the training yard before the engagement was finalized, a chance for the Yao clan to show her off, to demonstrate what an asset they were giving away in this arrangement. And Mei was certainly impressed with her skills, the beautiful way she moved and the incredible speed and power behind her strikes, but then Lan Fan didn’t speak a word to her afterwards. Just greeted Mei with a deep bow and stony silence, not even removing her mask or hood until some family member prompted her with a scolding nudge to the shoulder.

Mei is always being chided by her aunts and cousins for holding on so tightly to all of her silly romantic fantasies, but she has never been so foolish as to think someone in her position could marry solely for love. Still, she always hoped such affection might grow naturally within that marriage, a partnership becoming a friendship and then something more.

How can she hope to fall in love with someone so distant and stoic?

Mei sighs once more, then pulls herself upright and sets her chin determinedly. It is far too late to mope over such things. Today she is getting married.

She nods to her aunt, and the grand doors to the courtyard push slowly open.

* * *

It is meant to be a small ceremony, and this early there are even fewer people lingering around waiting for things to begin. But even if the space was packed wall-to-wall, Mei would have no trouble spotting her soon-to-be wife. Her eyes go slightly wide, and she can feel her mouth drop open.

Obviously, Lan Fan would have spent her morning getting groomed and dressed and tweaked and prodded much like Mei, but it is still a shock to see her now. Her black uniform meant to let her fade away has been replaced by fine silks in vibrant colors, her unexpectedly long hair is down from its severe tie, and her face is completely uncovered, no mask in sight for her to immediately slip behind after the briefest greeting.

As Mei draws closer, the expression she previously thought of as coldly indifferent instead looks stiff and awkward from nervousness. A faint blush colors her cheeks as she meets Mei’s eye.

_Oh, she’s so cute_ , Mei thinks as the girl stands to greet her.

Lan Fan bows deeply once again. “Your… your highness,” she says, the words nearly as awkward as her expression, “today is an honor.”

“Yes,” Mei says with a small smile, shaking herself from her shock and reaching out to take her hands in greeting. “Everyone… our families will be very pleased. And… and I hope we will also be.”

That sparks a sudden light in Lan Fan’s eye, the determination Mei saw in every line of her body back in the training yard. “Our clans both need this, and that is most important,” she agrees with a firm nod, “but… I hope that as well.”

Mei grins widely, and Lan Fan smiles in response. It looks so lovely on her that Mei thinks, _Well, we are nearly married_ , and rises quickly onto her toes to plant a kiss on Lan Fan’s blushing cheek.

Maybe her romantic notions are not completely dashed.


End file.
